Möbelwagen
The 3.7 cm Flak auf Fahrgestell Panzerkampfwagen IV (sf) (Sd.Kfz. 161/3), nicknamed Möbelwagen ("Moving Van") because of its boxy shape, was a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun built from the chassis of the Panzer IV tank. It was used by the Wehrmacht in the European Theatre of World War II. History In 1943, due to the waning ability of the Luftwaffe to combat enemy ground-attack aircraft, ground-based anti-aircraft weaponry was becoming increasingly important to the Wehrmacht. In early 1943, the idea of creating a gun platform on the chassis of the Panzer IV was first proposed. The prototype displayed to Hitler on December 7, 1943, used the 2 cm Flakvierling 38, which was deemed too weak for the latest aircraft, which were constantly being improved to fly higher and faster. Only a single prototype with this gun was produced before the design was rejected. A second design with an upgraded single 3.7 cm Flak 43 L/89 was approved as a temporary stopgap until better Flakpanzers could be created. 240 Möbelwagens were built, and the first production models were put into service on the Western Front in April 1944. The Möbelwagen was built on Panzer IV chassis that had been damaged on the Eastern Front and returned to the factory for repair. These were fitted with an open-top superstructure that provided the gun mount. Around this, four hinged 20 mm armored plates were placed. These plates had two operating positions: they could be lowered for full 360-degree traverse, allowing flat or low-level firing, or they could be half-closed, being pinned together to hang slightly open. In this position, they had notches that allowed the gun full rotation, but only for firing at airborne targets. Still, both of these positions left the crew extremely vulnerable. The fully closed position was only used for transport, when the plates would give the crew some protection from small arms fire and shrapnel. Though the Möbelwagen was intended to be a stopgap, it served the anti-aircraft platoons of the Panzer Divisions on the Western Front. Only 240 were produced, and it was eventually succeeded by the first true Flakpanzers: Wirbelwind and Ostwind, both of which provided the crew with improved armored protection and full rotation when firing at either ground or air targets. Overview Recognising the need for something heavier than the light 2cm, the Germans have started building a self-propelled 3.7cm Flakpanzer (anti-aircraft tank) on the Panzer IV chassis. The Flakpanzer IV is nicknamed ‘Möbelwagen’ or ‘Furniture Van’ for its slab-sided appearance until the armoured shields are folded down to give its 3.7cm AA gun an all-round field of fire. The tank chassis gives the Möbelwagen the mobility to keep up with the panzers, while the 3.7cm gun gives it the punch to bring down any aircraft. In Flames of War The Möbelwagen is an anti-aircraft tank, built on Panzer IV chassis. It has the same mobility as the tank it was derived from. The crews are rated Confident Veterans with the Last Stand 3+ value and the tank is hit on 4+ roll. The tank has Front Armour 2, Side and Rear Armour 1 and Top Armour 0. Its only weapon is the 3.7 cm Flak43 anti-aircraft gun with range 24"/60 cm, ROF 3 when halted and 2 on the move with the Anti-tank value of 7 and 4+ Firepower. Being a dedicated anti-aircraft tank, it fires with its halted ROF at the enemy aircraft, regardless of having moved in the previous step or not. Model kits * GE164 Möbelwagen (one metal and resin model with crew figurines) * GBX174 Möbelwagen AA Platoon (four metal and resin models with crew figurines and unit cards) GE164-Moebelwagen FoW.jpg|The GE164 blister. GBX174a.jpg|The GBX174 front. GBX174-02.jpg|The GBX174 box rear. Model assembly The only available Möbelwagen models for Flames of War are composed of resin and metal parts. They require cyanoacrylate glue for assembly, as well as more patience than assembling plastic model kits. Those models can be assembled with the fighting compartment shields up, partially down or fully down: * When the shields were in the raised position it usually indicated that the Möbelwagen was in transit, and not immediately ready for combat. * The partially down position was used for firing at aircraft. * The fully down shield position was assumed when firing at low flying aircraft and ground targets. Preparation Firstly clean up your model parts with a file and/or a craft knife to remove flash and cast lines. This not only makes the finished model look better but also helps with the fit of the parts. The threads, the gun, fenders, and fighting compartment shields tend to have imperfections caused by the casting process. The Hull Glue the tracks to the hull and then the track rear guards on to the tracks (though these can be left off if you choose). The pack contains four shields to go around the 3.7cm FlaK43 gun’s position: two side shields and a rear and front shield. The side shields are identical and require no assembly. The rear shield is distinguishable from the front shield by the addition of the vision port cover (small round plate). The front and rear ports need the shield tags attached before mounting them on the resin hull. The notched end of the tag butts into the small tabs on the outer side of the rear and front shields. The next step is to attach the shields to the hull. The easiest way is to start with the front and rear shields while keeping the side shield at hand to keep the spacing correct and to dry-fit (without glue) the pieces to make sure they are placed in the correct positions. Blue-tac or similar compound helps in placing the shields in the desired positions until the glue dries. Next, attach the side shields on. These glue to the hull side edge and line-up with the outer edge of the shield tags fitted to the front and rear shields. Once you have the side shields in position and glued you may like to give the front and rear shields a quick pinch to make sure the tags and side shields have contacted and the glue has gripped. Try not to stick your model to your fingers, unless you're wearing rubber gloves. Möbelwagen in Transit To make the Möbelwagen with the shields fully raised follow the steps above, but instead, glue the shield tags on to the front and rear shields in the folded-in position. This means the tags are butted to the inside of the tab. The shields are then glued on fully upright. Möbelwagen firing at ground targets To model the vehicle with the shields fully down you need to attach the shield tags as described for the Möbelwagen in Transit. Then you glue the shield in the folded down positions. Assembling the Gun The Flak43 gun comes in six parts: gun, gun mounting right, gun mounting left, ammo clip, and two shield halves. *Glue the right side of the mounting to the gun. This isn’t immediately obvious as the flat section with a hole initially looks like it may be the bottom, but is in fact the part that glues to the gun. *Next glue the left mounting side to the right side and the gun. The rectangular notch fits to the bottom of the flat plate the gun is attached to in the right section. Then glue the gunner to the seat on the outer side of the right-side gun mounting. *Before attaching the shield glue the ammo clip to the slot in the side of the gun. *The two halves of the gun shield fit together along a staggered joint. The gun shield is then glued to the gun mounting. The left-hand part of the mounting has a plate that juts out in from of the gun. The gun shield sits on this. Mobelwagon-gun-3.jpg|The gun assembled. Mobelwagon-step-3.jpg Mobelwagon-step-2b.jpg Mobelwagon-step-2a.jpg Painting Just like all the German vehicles used in the later period of World War II, the Möbelwagen should be painted in camouflage, composed of dark yellow colour as a primer (most of commercially available acrylics or enamels will match) and completed in green/brown camouflage. There is evidence, that the Möbelwagen tanks were winterized with a whitewash in 1944/45 Winter, which did not cover the entire summer colour scheme well. Combat efficiency Being an air defense vehicle, the Möbelwagen relies on its 3.7 cm AA gun's firepower. While it suffers from a slower ROF than 2 cm guns found on halftracks and stationary guns, the improved Firepower of 4+ makes taking down enemy aircraft easier. Higher ROF than combat tanks and good Firepower make the Möbelwagen a good choice against enemy infantry and unarmoured vehicles, though the tank should remain outside Assaults, as its poor Assault and Counterattack stats reflect the lack of close-quarter weapons and top armour protection. The 3.7 cm gun might also perform well against unarmoured vehicles and those with weak armour (below 5), though the poor Möbelwagen's armour values do not make a good combat tank. Suggested Tactics The Möbelwagen tanks should be placed close to combat tanks, though not exposed, so they may protect the Force from unwanted aerial casualties. When grouped in three or more tanks together, they can also be used to pin down enemy infantry. Image gallery GE164-05.jpg GE164-13.jpg GE164-16.jpg Mobelwagon-gun-3a.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:German Category:Late-war Category:Axis Category:Armoured Tanks Category:Tank Teams Category:Tanks Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Under Construction